the_new_adventures_of_spongebob_spyro_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Viper
Master Viper is a green snake with two small lotus flowers on top of her head. Although she has a serious birth defect for her species, being born with barely visible venomous fangs, she compensates with her strength, sinuous nature, beauty, and precision. in her character info page for kung fu panda 2, she will now be considered the "mother hen", in place for Crane, for unknown reasons aside that she's female and just as caring and protactive to her allies as crane is. In defiance of the villainous stereotype of snakes, and snakes tradisnaly are roled as villains or untrustable characters, Viper is the most charming, kind, compassionate and sweetest of the Five as demonstrated with her quickly developing empathy for Po as his indomitable tenacity became obvious. (It is hinted during the end credits that Viper might have a crush on Po.) A sevrevent of Prince John, Sir Hiss, is viper's long lost friend from her younger days. several users even beleave that Viper and Sir Hiss may delopt a relationship, since they're both snakes, while it is planed, it has not been reveled what project that will protray such a romance. however, such a thing might of been made when Viper helped to save Sir Hiss. Prince John always call Viper "your girlfriend" to Sir Hiss but Sir Hiss says "Viper is not my girlfriend" to Prince John. And Viper kisses Sir Hiss, causing him to blush. Kaa is Viper's uncle by snake family tree standerds, otherwise, not intirely related, maybe slightly, but Viper still calls him "Uncle Kaa.". And Kaa sometimes call her "my little niece". she keeps Kaa from "over doing it" by hitting him, for sometimes in his well meaning atempts to cheer someone up, in some point, Kaa most of the time hynotise the person he is trying to cheer up, and offen if not quicky interupted, he'll even eat the person, so Viper is on alert to keep her Uncle from doing something stupid like that. she joined the shell louge squad, other then because the other members of the five, po, and shifu joined, but also because she never was around her uncle very much, thinking that this was a chance to finally gain such. She loves her uncle Kaa very much because he is the silliest and the best uncle she ever had. Viper is like the comphainnate sister to the louge. In Secrets of the Furious Five, Viper was born the loved daughter of Great Master Viper, protector of the village where she lived who relied on his venomous fangs to fell his enemies (referred to by Po, and later on by the Great Master as the awe-inspiring awesomeness of his "Poison Fang Technique", said to fell 15 gorilla warriors and a mid-size crocodile in one strike), and his beautiful wife. The Great Master hoped she would carry on his legacy once she was born, but she was without fangs and never developed them as she grew up, much to the dismay of her father. To make her father feel better, Viper took up ribbon dancing at age six, blossoming into the best dancer in the village. During one Autumn Moon Festival, Viper was too timid to attend the festival and stayed home with her mother. But when her father fought against a gorilla bandit who attacked the village and used venom-proof armor to shatter the Great Master's poison fangs, Viper, seeing him in trouble, mustered the courage she needed to defeat the gorilla by confusing him with her dancing skills and tying him up with her ribbon. Thus her father's legacy was secure with his daughter becoming a mighty warrior on her own terms.[8] Category:Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Shell Louge Squad Members Category:Snakes Category:Females